wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Lalka (Prus)/Tom II/Rozdział XIV
Od połowy kwietnia pani baronowa Krzeszowska nagle zmieniła tryb życia. Do tej pory dzień schodził jej na wymyślaniu Mariannie, na pisywaniu listów do lokatorów o to, że schody są zaśmiecone, na wypytywaniu stróża: czy nie zdarł kto karty wynajmu mieszkań? czy praczki z paryskiej pralni nocują w domu albo czy rewirowy nie miał do niej jakiego interesu? Nie zapominała przy tym upominać go, ażeby w razie zgłoszenia się konkurenta o lokal na trzecim piętrze bacznie przypatrywał się, szczególniej ludziom młodym, a gdyby to byli studenci, ażeby odpowiadał, że lokal już wynajęty. — Uważaj, Kacprze, co ci mówię — kończyła — bo stracisz miejsce, jeżeli mi tu zakradnie się jaki student. Mam już dosyć tych nihilistów, rozpustników, ateuszów, którzy znoszą trupie główki. Po każdej takiej konferencji stróż wróciwszy do swej komórki rzucał czapkę na stół i wykrzykiwał: — Albo się, psia mać, powieszę, albo dłużej nie wytrzymam z taką panią! W piątek na targ — idź, stróżu, do apteki po dwa razy na dzień lataj, do magla drałuj i choroba wie, gdzie nie chodź. Przecie już mi zapowiedziała, że będę z nią jeździł na cmentarz do porządkowania grobu!... Słychane to rzeczy na świecie?... Odejdę stąd na święty Jan, żebym miał dać komu dwadzieścia rubli odstępnego... Ale od połowy kwietnia pani baronowa złagodniała. Złożyło się na to kilka okoliczności. Przede wszystkim któregoś dnia odwiedził ją nieznany adwokat z poufnym zapytaniem, czy pani baronowa nie wie czego o funduszach pana barona... Gdyby zaś takowe gdzie istniały, o czym zresztą wątpi adwokat, należałoby je wskazać dla uwolnienia pana barona od kompromitacji. Wierzyciele jego bowiem gotowi są chwycić się ostatecznych środków. Pani baronowa solennie upewniła adwokata, że jej małżonek, baron, pomimo całej przewrotności i udręczeń, jakie jej zadał, żadnych funduszów nie posiada. W tym miejscu dostała spazmów, co skłoniło adwokata do szybkiego odwrotu. Gdy zaś kapłan sprawiedliwości opuścił jej mieszkanie, nader szybko powróciła do zdrowia i zawoławszy Marianny rzekła do niej niezwykle spokojnym głosem: — Trzeba by, moja Marysiu, założyć świeże firanki, bo mam przeczucie, że nieszczęśliwy nasz pan nawróci się... W parę dni później był u baronowej książę w swojej własnej osobie. Zamknęli się oboje w najodleglejszym pokoju i mieli długą konferencję, w trakcie której pani parę razy zaniosła się od płaczu, a raz zemdlała. O czym by jednak mówili, tego nie wie nawet Marianna. Tylko po odejściu księcia baronowa kazała natychmiast wezwać pana Maruszewicza, a gdy przybiegł, rzekła dziwnie łagodnym głosem, przeplatając mowę westchnieniami: — Zdaje mi się, panie Maruszewicz, że mój zbłąkany mąż nareszcie się opamięta... Bądź więc łaskaw, jedź do miasta i kup męski szlafrok i parę pantofli. Weź na twoją miarę, bo wy obaj, biedacy, jesteście jednakowo szczupli... Pan Maruszewicz ruszył brwiami, ale wziął pieniądze i zrobił sprawunek. Baronowej cena czterdziestu rubli za szlafrok i sześciu za pantofle wydała się nieco wysoką, ale pan Maruszewicz odpowiedział, że nie zna się na cenie, że kupował w pierwszorzędnych magazynach, i już nie mówiono o tym. Znowu po kilku dniach do mieszkania pani Krzeszowskiej zgłosiło się dwu Żydków zapytując, czy pan baron jest w domu... Pani baronowa, zamiast wpaść na nich z krzykiem, jak to zwykle robiła, kazała im bardzo spokojnym tonem wyjść za drzwi. Potem zawoławszy Kacpra rzekła. — Zdaje mi się, kochany Kacprze, że nasz biedny pan sprowadzi się do nas dziś albo jutro. Trzeba położyć sukno na schodach od drugiego piętra... Tylko uważaj, moje dziecko, ażeby nie pokradli prętów... I sukno trzeba co kilka dni trzepać... Od tej chwili już nie wymyślała Mariannie, nie pisywała listów, nie dręczyła stróża... Tylko po całych dniach, z rękoma założonymi na piersi, chodziła po swym rozległym mieszkaniu, blada, cicha, zirytowana. Na turkot dorożki, zatrzymującej się przed domem, biegła do okna; na odgłos dzwonka rzucała się do progu i spoza przymkniętych drzwi salonu nasłuchiwała, kto rozmawia z Marianną. Po paru dniach takiego trybu życia zrobiła się jeszcze bledszą i jeszcze bardziej rozdrażnioną. Biegała coraz prędzej po coraz mniejszej przestrzeni, często upadała na krzesło lub fotel z biciem serca, a nareszcie położyła się do łóżka. — Każ zdjąć sukno ze schodów — rzekła do Marianny schrypniętym głosem. — Panu znowu musiał jakiś łotr pożyczyć pieniędzy... Ledwie to powiedziała, energicznie zadzwoniono do drzwi. Pani baronowa posłała naprzód Mariannę, a sama tknięta przeczuciem, pomimo bólu głowy, zaczęła się ubierać. Wszystko leciało jej z rąk. Tymczasem Marianna, uchyliwszy drzwi zaczepione na łańcuch, zobaczyła w sieni jakiegoś bardzo dystyngowanego jegomościa z jedwabnym parasolem i ręczną walizką. Za jegomościem, który pomimo starannie ogolonych wąsów i bujnych faworytów wyglądał nieco na kamerdynera, stali tragarze z kuframi i tłomokami. — A co to?... — machinalnie zapytała służąca. — Otworzyć drzwi, obie połowy!... — odparł jegomość z walizką. Rzeczy pana barona i moje... Drzwi otworzyły się, jegomość kazał tragarzom złożyć kufry i tłomoki w przedpokoju i zapytał: — Gdzie tu gabinet jaśnie pana?... W tej chwili przybiegła baronowa w nie zapiętym szlafroku, z włosami w nieładzie. — Co to?... — zawołała wzruszonym głosem. — Ach, to ty, Leonie... Gdzie pan?... — Zdaje się, że jaśnie pan u Stępka... Chciałbym złożyć rzeczy, ale nie widzę ani gabinetu pana, ani pokoju dla mnie. — Zaczekajże mówiła gorączkowo baronowa. — Zaraz Marianna wyniesie się z kuchni, to ty tam... — Ja w kuchni?... — spytał jegomość nazwany Leonem. — Chyba jaśnie pani żartuje. Według umowy z panem mam mieć swój pokój... Pani baronowa zmieszała się. — Co ja mówię!... — rzekła. — To wiesz, mój Leonie, wprowadź się tymczasem na trzecie piętro, do mieszkania po studentach... — Tak to rozumiem — odparł Leon. — Jeżeli tam jest z parę pokoików, to mogę nawet mieszkać z kucharzem... — Jak to z kucharzem? — Bo przecie jaśnie państwo bez kucharza obejść się nie mogą. Bierzcie te rzeczy na górę — zwrócił się do tragarzy. — Co wy robicie?... — krzyknęła baronowa widząc, że zabierają wszystkie kufry i tłomoki. — Biorą moje rzeczy. Nieście! — komenderował Leon. — A gdzież pana barona?... — O, proszę... — odparł służący podając Mariannie ręczną walizkę i parasol. — A pościel?... garderoba?... sprzęty?... — zawołała pani łamiąc ręce. — Niechże jaśnie pani nie robi skandalu przy służbie!... — zgromił ją Leon. — Wszystkie te rzeczy jaśnie pan powinien mieć w domu... — Prawda... prawda!... — szepnęła upokorzona baronowa. Zainstalowawszy się na górze, gdzie mu jeszcze musiano zanieść łóżko, stół, parę krzeseł i miednicę z dzbankiem wody, pan Leon ubrał się we frak, biały krawat, świeżą koszulę (trochę ciasną na niego), wrócił do pani baronowej i poważnie zasiadł w przedpokoju. — Za pół godziny — rzekł do Marianny spoglądając na złoty zegarek — jaśnie pan powinien być, bo co dzień sypia od godziny czwartej do piątej. — Cóż, nudno tu pannie? — dodał. — No, ale ja pannę rozruszam... — Marianno!... Marianno, chodź tutaj!... — zawołała ze swego pokoju baronowa. — Cóż panna zaraz tak lecisz? — zapytał Leon. — Ucieknie starej interes czy co?... Niech trochę poczeka... — Kiedy boję się, bo strasznie zła — szepnęła Marianna wydzierając mu się z rąk. — Zła, boś ją sama panna zepsuła. Im tylko pozwolić, to by zaraz człowiekowi kołki na łbie ciosali... Z baronem będziesz panna miała lżej, bo to koneser... Ale ubrać się panna musisz inaczej, nie tak po tercjarsku. My nie lubimy zakonnic. — Marysia!... Marysia!... — No, to idź już panna, tylko powoli — upominał ją Leon. Wbrew przewidywaniom Leona baron przybył do swej małżonki nie o czwartej, ale dopiero około piątej. Był ubrany w nowy tużurek i świeży kapelusz, w ręku trzymał laseczkę ze srebrną końską nogą. Miał minę spokojną, ale pod tymi pozorami wierny sługa dostrzegł mocne wzruszenie. Już w przedpokoju binokle dwa razy spadły baronowi, a lewa powieka drgała mu bez porównania częściej aniżeli przed pojedynkiem albo nawet przy sztosie. — Zamelduj mnie pani baronowej — rzekł pan Krzeszowski nieco przytłumionym głosem. Leon otworzył drzwi salonu i prawie groźnie zawołał: — Jaśnie pan!... A gdy baron wszedł, zamknął za nim drzwi, odprawił Mariannę, która przybiegła z kuchni, i — sam zaczął podsłuchiwać. Pani baronowa, siedząca z książką na kanapie, na widok męża powstała. Gdy baron złożył jej głęboki ukłon, chciała odkłonić się, ale znowu upadła na kanapę. — Mężu mój... — szepnęła zasłaniając twarz rękoma. — O! Co ty robisz... — Przykro mi bardzo — rzekł baron kłaniając się po raz drugi — że składam pani uszanowanie w takich warunkach... — Ja wszystko gotowa jestem przebaczyć, jeżeli... — Jest to bardzo zaszczytne dla nas obojga — przerwał baron — ponieważ i ja gotów jestem zapomnieć pani wszystko, co dotyczy mojej osoby. Na nieszczęście, raczyła pani wprowadzić w grę moje nazwisko, które lubo w historii świata nie odznaczyło się żadną niezwykłością, zasługuje przecież na to, aby je oszczędzano. — Nazwisko?... — powtórzyła baronowa. — Tak, pani — odparł baron kłaniając się po raz trzeci, ciągle z kapeluszem w ręku. — Daruje pani, że dotknę tej niemiłej sprawy, ale... Od pewnego czasu nazwisko moje figuruje we wszystkich sądach... W tej chwili na przykład podoba się pani mieć aż trzy procesy: dwa z lokatorami, a jeden z jej byłym adwokatem, który nie uchybiając mu, jest skończonym łotrem. — Ależ, mężu! — zawołała baronowa zrywając się z kanapy. — Wszakże w tej chwili ty masz jedynaście procesów o trzydzieści tysięcy rubli długów... — Przepraszam!... Mam siedemnaście procesów o trzydzieści dziewięć tysięcy rubli długów, jeżeli mnie pamięć nie myli. Ale to są procesy o długi. Między nimi nie ma ani jednego, który wytoczyłbym uczciwej kobiecie o kradzież lalki... Między moimi grzechami nie ma ani jednego anonimu, który by spotwarzał niewinną, a spomiędzy moich wierzycieli ani jeden nie musiał uciekać z Warszawy wygnany przez oszczerstwa, jak się to zdarzyło niejakiej pani Stawskiej dzięki troskliwości pani baronowej Krzeszowskiej... — Stawska była twoją kochanką... — Przepraszam. Nie twierdzę, że nie starałem się o jej względy, ale przysięgam na honor, że jest to najszlachetniejsza kobieta, jaką spotkałem w życiu. Niech pani nie obraża ten superlatyw zastosowany do osoby obcej i niech pani raczy mi wierzyć, że pani Stawska jest kobietą, która nawet moje... moje starania zostawiała bez odpowiedzi. A ponieważ, pani baronowo, ja mam honor znać przeciętne kobiety, więc... moje świadectwo coś znaczy... — W rezultacie czego chcesz, mój mężu? — zapytała pani baronowa już pewnym głosem. — Chcę... bronić nazwiska, które oboje nosimy. Chcę... nakazać w tym domu szacunek dla baronowej Krzeszowskiej. Chcę zakończyć procesy i dać pani opiekę... Dla dopięcia tego celu zmuszony jestem prosić panią o gościnność. Gdy zaś ureguluję stosunki... — Opuścisz mnie? — Zapewne. — A twoje długi? Baron powstał z krzesła. — Moje długi niech panią nie interesują — odparł tonem głębokiego przekonania. — Jeżeli pan Wokulski, zwyczajny szlachcic, mógł w ciągu paru lat zrobić miliony, człowiek z moim nazwiskiem potrafi spłacić czterdzieści tysięcy długów. I ja pokażę, że umiem pracować... — Jesteś chory, mój mężu — odparła baronowa. — Przecie wiesz, że pochodzę z rodziny, która zrobiła swój majątek, i dlatego mówię ci, że ty nie potrafisz zapracować nawet na własne utrzymanie... Ach, nawet na wykarmienie najuboższego człowieka!... — Zatem pani odrzucasz moją opiekę, którą ofiaruję jej pod wpływem próśb księcia i dbałości o honor nazwiska? — Ale owszem!... Zacznijże się nareszcie mną opiekować, bo dotychczas... — Co do mnie — przerwał baron z nowym ukłonem — będę się starał zapomnieć o przeszłości... — Zapomniałeś o niej dawno... Nie byłeś nawet na grobie naszej córki... W taki sposób baron zainstalował się w mieszkaniu swojej żony. Przerwał procesy z lokatorami, byłemu adwokatowi baronowej oświadczył, że każe mu dać baty, jeżeli kiedykolwiek wyrazi się bez szacunku o swojej klientce, do pani Stawskiej napisał list z przeprosinami i posłał jej (aż pod Częstochowę) ogromny bukiet. Nareszcie przyjął kucharza i wraz ze swoją małżonką złożył wizyty rozmaitym osobom z towarzystwa, powiedziawszy pierwej Maruszewiczowi, który ogłosił to po mieście, że jeżeli która z dam nie odda im rewizyty, wówczas baron od jej męża zażąda satysfakcji. W salonach zgorszono się dzikimi pretensjami barona; rewizyty jednak złożyli państwu Krzeszowskim wszyscy i prawie wszyscy zawarli z nimi bliższe stosunki. W zamian pani baronowa, co z jej strony było dowodem nadzwyczajnej delikatności, nic nikomu nie mówiąc spłacała długi męża. Niektórym z wierzycieli robiła impertynencje, wobec innych płakała, prawie wszystkim odtrącała jakieś sumy na rachunek lichwiarskich procentów, irytowała się, ale — płaciła. Już w osobnej szufladzie jej biurka leżało kilka funtów mężowskich weksli, kiedy zdarzył się następny wypadek. Sklep Wokulskiego w lipcu miał objąć w posiadanie Henryk Szlangbaum; a ponieważ nowy nabywca nie życzył sobie przejmować ani długów, ani wierzytelności dawnej firmy, więc pan Rzecki na gwałt regulował rachunki. Między innymi posłał notatkę na paręset rubli baronowi Krzeszowskiemu, z prośbą o rychłą odpowiedź. Notatka, jak wszystkie tego rodzaju dokumenta, dostała się w ręce baronowej, która zamiast zapłacić, odpisała Rzeckiemu list impertynencki, gdzie nie brakło wzmianki o szachrajstwie, o nieuczciwym kupnie klaczy, i tak dalej. Akurat we dwadzieścia cztery godzin po wysłaniu tego listu w lokalu państwa Krzeszowskich zjawił się Rzecki oświadczając, że chce się widzieć z baronem. Baron przyjął go bardzo życzliwie, choć nie ukrywał zdziwienia spostrzegłszy, że były sekundant jego przeciwnika jest mocno rozdrażniony. — Przychodzę do pana z pretensją — zaczął stary subiekt. — Onegdaj ośmieliłem się przysłać panu rachunek... — Ach, tak... jestem coś winien panom... Ileż to wynosi? — Dwieście trzydzieści sześć rubli kopiejek trzynaście... — Jutro postaram się zaspokoić panów... — To nie wszystko — przerwał mu Rzecki. — Wczoraj bowiem od szanownej małżonki pańskiej otrzymałem ten oto list... Baron przeczytał podany mu papier, zamyślił się i odparł: — Przykro mi bardzo, że baronowa użyła tak nieparlamentarnych wyrazów, ale... co do tej klaczy — to ma rację... Pan Wokulski (czego mu zresztą nie mam za złe) dał mi istotnie za klacz sześćset, a wziął kwit na osiemset rubli. Rzecki pozieleniał z gniewu. — Panie baronie, boleję nad tym wypadkiem, ale... jeden z nas dwu jest ofiarą mistyfikacji... grubej mistyfikacji, panie!... A oto dowód... Wydobył z kieszeni dwa arkusze i jeden z nich podał Krzeszowskiemu. Baron rzucił okiem i zawołał: — Więc to ten łotr Maruszewicz?... Ależ honorem ręczę, że oddał mi tylko sześćset rubli i jeszcze dużo mówił o interesowności pana Wokulskiego... — A to?... — spytał Rzecki podając drugi papier. Baron obejrzał dokument z góry na dół i z dołu do góry. Usta mu pobladły. — Teraz wszystko rozumiem — rzekł. — Ten kwit jest sfałszowany, a sfałszowany przez Maruszewicza. Ja nie pożyczałem pieniędzy od pana Wokulskiego!... — Niemniej jednak pani baronowa nazwała nas szachrajami... Baron podniósł się z fotelu. — Wybacz pan — rzekł. — W imieniu mojej żony uroczyście przepraszam i niezależnie od satysfakcji, jaką gotów jestem dać panom, zrobię, co potrzeba, ażeby naprawić krzywdę wyrządzoną panu Wokulskiemu... Tak, panie. Złożę wizyty wszystkim moim przyjaciołom i oświadczę im, że pan Wokulski jest dżentelmenem, że zapłacił za klacz osiemset rubli i że obaj staliśmy się ofiarami intryg tego łotra Maruszewicza. Krzeszowscy, panie... panie... — Rzecki. — Szanowny panie Rzecki, Krzeszowscy nigdy i nikogo nie oczerniali. Mogli błądzić, ale w dobrej wierze, panie... — Rzecki. — Szanowny panie Rzecki. Na tym zakończyła się rozmowa; stary subiekt bowiem pomimo nalegań barona nie chciał ani słuchać usprawiedliwień, ani nawet widzieć się z panią baronową. Baron odprowadziwszy Rzeckiego do drzwi, nie mogąc wytrzymać, odezwał się do Leona: — Ci kupcy to jednak honorowi ludzie. — Mają gotówkę, jaśnie panie, mają kredyt — odparł Leon. — Głupcze jakiś!... więc my już nie mamy honoru dlatego, że nie mamy kredytu?... — Mamy, jaśnie panie, ale na inszy sposób. — Spodziewam się, że nie na kupiecki sposób!... — odparł dumnie baron. I kazał sobie podać garnitur wizytowy. Prosto od barona Rzecki udał się do Wokulskiego i treściwie opowiedział mu o nadużyciach Maruszewicza, o skrusze barona, a nareszcie oddał sfałszowane dokumenta radząc wytoczenie procesu. Wokulski słuchał go poważnie, nawet kiwał głową, ale patrzył nie wiadomo gdzie i myślał nie wiadomo o czym. Stary subiekt zmiarkowawszy, że nie ma tu co robić dłużej, pożegnał swego Stacha i rzekł na odchodne: — Widzę, że jesteś diabelnie zajęty, więc najlepiej zrobisz, jeżeli od razu oddasz sprawę adwokatowi. — Dobrze... dobrze... — odparł Wokulski nie zdając sobie sprawy z tego, co mówi pan Ignacy. Właśnie w tej chwili myślał o ruinach zasławskiego zamku, wśród których pierwszy raz zobaczył łzy w oczach panny Izabeli. "Jaka ona szlachetna!... Jaka delikatność uczuć!... Jeszcze nieprędko poznam wszystkie skarby tej pięknej duszy..." Po dwa razy dziennie bywał u pana Łęckiego, a jeżeli nie u niego, to przynajmniej w tych towarzystwach, gdzie mógł spotkać się z panną Izabelą, patrzeć na nią i zamienić choć parę wyrazów. To mu na dziś wystarczało, a o przyszłości nie śmiał myśleć. "Zdaje mi się, że umrę u jej nóg... — mówił sobie. — No i co z tego?... Umrę patrząc na nią i może przez całą wieczność będę ją widział. Któż wie, czy życie przyszłe nie zamyka się w ostatnim uczuciu człowieka?... I powtarzał za Mickiewiczem: "A po dniach wielu czy po latach wielu, kiedy mi każą mogiłę porzucić, wspomnisz o twoim sennym przyjacielu i spłyniesz z nieba, aby go ocucić... Znowu mnie złożysz na twym łonie białym... znowu mnie ramię kochane otoczy... Zbudzę się — myśląc, że chwilkę drzemałem, całując lica, patrząc w twoje oczy..." W kilka dni wpadł do niego baron Krzeszowski. — Byłem już u pana dwa razy! — zawołał majstrując około binokli, które, zdaje się, stanowiły jedyny kłopot jego życia. — Pan? spytał Wokulski. I nagle przypomniał sobie opowiadanie Rzeckiego i to, że na swym stole znalazł wczoraj dwa bilety barona. — Domyśla się pan, z czym przychodzę? — mówił baron. — Panie Wokulski, czy mam przeprosić pana za mimowolną krzywdę?... — Ani słowa więcej, baronie!... — przerwał Wokulski ściskając go. — Drobna to sprawa. Zresztą gdybym nawet utargował na pańskiej klaczy dwieście rubli, czy potrzebowałbym się z tym kryć?... — To prawda!... — odparł baron uderzając się w czoło. — Że też mi wcześniej nie przyszła podobna myśl... A propos zarobku, czy nie wskazałbyś mi pan sposobu szybkiego zbogacenia się? Potrzebuję na gwałt stu tysięcy rubli w ciągu roku... Wokulski uśmiechnął się. — Śmiejesz się pan, mój kuzynie (bo sądzę, że już mogę pana tak nazywać?). Śmiejesz się, a przecież sam na uczciwej drodze zdobyłeś miliony w ciągu dwu lat?... — Niecałych — dodał Wokulski. — Ale to majątek nie wypracowany, tylko wygrany. Wygrałem, kilkanaście razy z rzędu dublując stawkę jak szuler, a cała moja zasługa polega na tym, że grałem nie fałszowanymi kartami. — Więc znowu szczęście! — krzyknął baron obrywając binokle. — A ja, mój kuzynie, ani za grosz nie mam szczęścia. Pół majątku przegrałem, drugą połowę zjadły kobietki i — choć w łeb sobie strzel!... Nie, ja stanowczo nie mam szczęścia!... Oto i teraz. Myślałem, że osioł Maruszewicz zbałamuci baronowę... Dopieroż miałbym spokój w domu!... Jaka byłaby ona pobłażliwa na moje drobne grzechy... Ale i cóż?... Baronowa ani myśli mi się sprzeniewierzyć, a tego błazna czekają roty aresztanckie... Proszę cię, wsadź go tam koniecznie, bo jego łotrostwa nawet mnie już zaczynają nudzić. A więc — zakończył — między nami zgoda. Dodam tylko, że odwiedziłem wszystkich znajomych, do których mogły dojść moje nieostrożne słowa o klaczy, i najskrupulatniej rzecz wyjaśniłem... Maruszewicz niech idzie du więzienia; tam dla niego najwłaściwsze miejsce, a ja na jego nieobecności zyskam parę tysięcy rubli rocznie... Byłem także u pana Tomasza i u panny Izabeli i również wytłomaczyłem nasze nieporozumienie... Strach, jak ten łotr umiał ze mnie wyciskać pieniądze! Choć już od roku nic nie mam, on jednak zawsze ode mnie pożyczał. Genialny hultaj!... Czuję, że jeżeli nie przeflancują go do ciężkich robót, nie będę umiał uwolnić się od niego. Do widzenia, kuzynie. Nie upłynęło dziesięć minut po wyjściu barona, kiedy służący zameldował Wokulskiemu jakiegoś pana, który koniecznie chce się widzieć, ale nie mówi swojego nazwiska. "Czyżby Maruszewicz?..." — pomyślał Wokulski. Istotnie, wszedł Maruszewicz, blady, z pałającymi oczyma. — Panie! — rzekł ponurym głosem, zamykając drzwi gabinetu. — Widzisz przed sobą człowieka, który postanowił... — Cóżeś pan postanowił? — Postanowiłem zakończyć życie... Ciężka to chwila, ale trudno. Honor... Odpoczął i mówił dalej wzburzony: — Mógłbym wprawdzie pierwej zabić pana, który jesteś przyczyną moich nieszczęść... — O, nie rób pan ceremonii — rzekł Wokulski. — Pan żartuje, a ja doprawdy mam broń przy sobie i jestem gotów... — Spróbuj no pan swojej gotowości. — Panie! tak nie przemawia się do człowieka stojącego nad grobem. Jeżelim przyszedł, to tylko, ażeby dać panu dowód, że pomimo błędów mam serce szlachetne. — I dlaczegóż to stajesz pan nad grobem? — spytał Wokulski. — Ażeby ocalić honor, który chcesz mi pan wydrzeć — O!... zachowajże pan ten drogi skarb — odparł Wokulski i wydobył z biurka fatalne dokumenta. — Czy o te papiery panu chodzi? — Pan pytasz?... pan naigrawasz się z mojej rozpaczy! — Uważa pan, panie Maruszewicz — mówił Wokulski przeglądając papiery — mógłbym panu w tej chwili wypowiedzieć kilka morałów albo nawet przez pewien czas zostawić pana w niepewności. Ale że obaj jesteśmy już pełnoletni, więc... Rozdarł papiery i kawałki ich oddał Maruszewiczowi. — Więc niech pan zachowa sobie to na pamiątkę. Maruszewicz ukląkł przed nim. — Panie! — zawołał — darowałeś mi życie... Wdzięczność moja... — Nie bądź pan śmieszny — przerwał mu Wokulski. — O życie pańskie byłem zupełnie spokojny, tak jak jestem pewny, że kiedyś dostaniesz się do więzienia. Cała rzecz, że ja nie chcę panu ułatwiać tej podróży. — O, pan jesteś nielitościwy! — odparł Maruszewicz, machinalnie otrzepując spodnie. — Jedno życzliwsze słowo, jeden cieplejszy uścisk ręki może wprowadziłby mnie na nowe tory. Ale pan nie możesz się na to zdobyć... — No, żegnam pana, panie Maruszewicz. Niech tylko panu nie przyjdzie koncept podpisać kiedy mego nazwiska, bo wówczas... Rozumie pan? Maruszewicz wyszedł obrażony. "To dla ciebie, dla ciebie, ty ukochana, ubył dziś jeden więzień. Straszna to rzecz uwięzić kogoś, nawet złodzieja i oszczercę" — pomyślał Wokulski. Przez chwilę jeszcze toczyła się w nim walka. Raz — wyrzucał sobie, że mogąc uwolnić świat od hultaja nie zrobił tego, to znowu myślał, co działoby się z nim, gdyby tak jego samego uwięziono, oderwano od panny Izabeli na całe miesiące, może na lata. "Cóż to za okropność już nigdy jej nie zobaczyć... Kto zresztą wie, czy miłosierdzie nie jest najlepszą sprawiedliwością?... Jaki ja się robię sentymentalny!..." Lalka 33